The main objectives of the Biomedical Sciences Research Improvement Program (BISRIP), developed by the Atlanta University Center Science Research Institute (AUCSRI), are to facilitate and increase staff research productivity in the biomedical sciences and make the science departments in the Atlanta University Center more effective in training students for research in these fields. To implement those basic objectives, this supplementary proposal is planned to provide additional funds, equipment ancillary resources and supporting facilities that would enable more scientists in the Center to develop their research potential. With the support provided individual discipline oriented research projects as well as team or interdisciplinary projects contemplated but not launched may be initiated. Supplementary funds are being requested for the direct support of research projects (faculty released time, graduate and undergraduate research participants, salaries for investigators, equipment, supplies and postdoctoral positions, computer time and facilities) in the following broad categories: Experimental Psychology, Developmental, Biochemistry-Molecular Biology, Heart and Lung Research, Cancer Research, and Allergy and Infectious Diseases. In order to continue to support the center concept of inter-institutional cooperation; to eliminate the duplication of costly equipment, and at the same time, to increase access to these services, a new thrust has been proposed involving a centralized Biopolymer-Biomolecular ServiceCenter (BIOSER). BISRIP will increase the effectiveness of the AUCSRI, and as the sponsoring agency, it is incumbent upon the Institute to assume the responsibility of continuing the objectives of the program after expiration of the grant.